Sedùceme
by Kartemis
Summary: Kagome Quiere Estar Tan solo por una noche mas Con su amado Inuyasha,antes de que ambos Tomen Caminos Diferentes InuXkag SEGUNDO LEMON!Sonfic Actualizado Reviewws
1. Seduceme

**Sedúceme**

Después de todo kagome e inuyasha habían recolectado todos los fragmentos , derrotaron a naraku eso causo Gran felicidad para todos Miroku al fin podía declarar libremente su amor por Sango ,Casi Todo Era Mil sobre hojuelas Pero para kagome solo seria una Felicidad Temporal por que su Antigua Encarnación Volvía a Reaparecer Reclamando la Vida de su amado , Desde luego inuyasha acepto irse con Aquella mujer junto con la perla pero quería quedarse un día mas por lo que kikyo acepto desapareciendo nuevamente

kagome: Es cierto tu ya te vas Y yo volveré a mi Época

Inuyasha: Kagome yo…

Mientras que sus amigos sango , miroku y shippo escuchaban la conversación de ellos

Sango : Pobre de kagome se me habia olvidado que ella no pertenece aquí

Shippo : Que Malo es Inuyasha

Miroku :Asi tenia que ser inuyasha se comprometio

Sango : Me duele ver asi a kagome

Miroku : Solo tenemos que Esperar Lo que el destino nos deparara mi Querida sango

Era de noche ambos estaban en una cabaña pero Cuando inuyasha volteo vio que kagome tenia una sonrisa forzada ya que al observar sus ojos simplemente se veía como cristales eso en verdad le destrozaba su corazón así que para no lastimarse mas se disponía a irse

Kagome: Quédate una noche mas Por favor

kagome sorpresivamente lo había abrazado por detrás , aquel hanyou estaba confundido y sin ninguna Replica acepto con solo mover la cabeza

**Bésame pronto va amanecer**

**Abrázame no hay mas tiempo que perder**

**Excítame con tus besos de miel**

**Sedúceme**

inuyasha se voltio para estar en frente de ella podía escuchar latir su corazón por mas que la mente de el le decía que debía irse o tenerse ala consecuencias su corazón le Decía que la mirara que la abrazara y que en un momento a otro se perdiera en ella ,kagome De nuevo tenia la iniciativa ya casi nada le importaba Sin previo Aviso Había robado los labios de inuyasha

Inuyasha: Que haces kagome

Kagome: Calla no digas Nada

kagome se alejo de el bruscamente ya que había pensado que inuyasha no quería pero el hanyou de nuevo se dejo arrastrar por sus impulsos y ahora el había tomado el mentón de kagome para besarla mas apasionadamente jugar con su lengua y compartir sus mieles

**Mírame**

**Quiero ver en tu mirada**

**La pasión sentir que tu me amas**

**Piel a piel nos sentimos en las llamas**

**Sedúceme**

Inuyasha comenzó a empujar levemente a kagome donde estaba la paja mientras seguía jugando con la lengua de ella En un momento a otro inuyasha ya estaba encima de ella y aquellas manos traviesas del hanyou se disponían a explorar entre cada caricia los muslos de ella

**Se que mañana no estarás**

**Y aunque me duela tu te vas**

**Cerca o lejos me extrañaras**

**Y el amor viene y se va**

**Viviremos el momento**

**Sedúceme**

Kagome rodeo sus brazos sobre el mientras inuyasha besaba ahora el cuello de ella y eso le provocaba cosquilleos muy placenteros , inuyasha tenia Mucho calor así que paro por un momento quizás segundos para quitarse su haori en frente de ella de nuevo se miraron sus miradas decían demasiado que el silencio era ensordecedor .Pero kagome había notado algo muy particular en inuyasha su mirada se notaba muy triste y esa tristeza ella se encargaría de quitar al menos por esa noche

**Porque tu eres parte de mi vida**

**Y en mi corazón y sigo convencida**

**Que ese otro amor no te hace feliz**

**Ni te se sentir lo que es vivir**

Kagome ahora también se quitaba la camisa de su escuela claro con ayuda de inuyasha ambos besaron tiernamente uno en el cuerpo del otro inuyasha delicadamente le quito su sostén para dejarla casi desnuda y besar sus pechos mientras que estar levemente arqueaba sus espalda los juegos entre ellos dos comenzaron a intensificarse

**Se que mañana no estarás**

**Y aunque me duela tu te vas**

**Cerca o lejos me extrañaras**

**El amor viene y se va**

**Viviremos el momento**

**Sedúceme**

De nuevo inuyasha dejaba sin respiración a kagome mientras con su otra mano exploraba ahora la parte mas intima de ella los gemidos también comenzaron a escucharse un poco mas alto pero antes de que kagome se perdiera ella también quería Probar el miembro de el así que lo hizo inuyasha estaba muy rojito mientras que su peña niña succionaba el pene de el

Inuyasha. Yo te necesito … ah kagome (gemidos)

**Solamente tenemos unas horas**

**De compartir**

**Y por última vez quisiera tener**

**Tu cuerpo sobre mí**

**Sobre mí**

Por fin el momento se acercaba en que ambos fueran uno de nuevo entre cada caricia kagome se puso encima de el aquel calor que sentía inuyasha en su entre pierna no lo aguantaba mas así que poco a poco metía su miembro dentro de ella como era de esperarse al principio fue doloroso claro obviamente por ser su primera vez

**Ven y sedúceme**

**Dame tu cariño**

**Ven y sedúceme**

**Mi amor**

Los movimientos de ambos eran mas bruscos probaron todas la posiciones que podían , kagome Cambio de posición para que ahora la penetrara inuyasha por detrás tocando sus pechos y apretándolos un poco mas entre Voces entre cortadas inconcientemente se decían que se amaban entre cada gota de sudor sus fluidos se mezclaban

**Se que mañana no estarás**

**Y aunque me duela tu te vas**

**Cerca o lejos me extrañaras**

**El amor viene y se va**

**Vivemos el momento**

**Sedúceme**

Kagome apoyaba sus piernas en las caderas de inuyasha , pero este estaba totalmente extasiado y tampoco se iba a resistir las ganas de probar aquella entrada como lo hizo kagome con el ardientemente lo hizo era como el fuego kagome gemía mucho mas acelerado Se sentía en verdad feliz

Kagome: mmmm… no pares ahh sigue sigue (entre gemido)

**(Bésame, abrásame, sedúceme)**

**Excítame con tus besos de miel,**

**Sedúceme quiero sentir tu piel**

**(Bésame, abrásame, sedúceme**)

Ambos se olvidaron de todo lo exterior su amor en ese momento fue pero inuyasha de nuevo volvió a penetrarla para llegar al momento clímax de ambos sin que se diesen cuenta Tenían un orgasmo compartido

**No hay mas tiempo que perder ven acaríciame Quiero**

**Contigo amanecer**

**(Bésame, abrásame, sedúceme)**

**Se que mañana no estarás y**

**Aunque me duela tu te vas,**

**Vamos a vivir lo nuestro,**

**Y viviremos el momento,**

**Sedúceme**

Ambos terminaron exhaustos no tenían ni fuerzas kagome quedo muy cansada inuyasha beso la frente de ella y alcanzo a susurrarle

Gracias… por esta noche

Kagome también le sonrió beso delicadamente los labios de el y se quedo dormida mientras que inuyasha la tapaba con su haori

**(Bésame, abrásame, sedúceme)**

**Bésame, Ámame**

**Quiero sentir en tu mirada la pasión**

**Sedúceme**

Ala mañana siguiente kagome fue la primera en despertar y al ver como su niño orgulloso dormía no espero mas y se cambio pero lamentablemente su sueño de amor había terminado, pero antes de que se fuera cuidadosamente le quito el rosario para quedarselo ella

Kagome: no … no quiero ver como te vas al otro mundo con ella por eso yo seré la primera en partir , Adios Mi Amado Inuyasha (pensamientos )

De nuevo sus ojos se convirtieron en cristales así que miro a su alrededor y miro a sus amigos durmiendo en las otras cabañas no tenia el valor de despedirse así que corrió velozmente para llegar al pozo y partir

Inuyasha despertó y al darse cuenta que kagome ya no estaba no sabia que hacer de nuevo miro la perla y ahora el destino de ella dependía de el pero Mas Fue su sorpresa Que kagome lo habia liberado completamente de aquel hechizo

Tambien Tomo sus ropas y se fue corriendo y muy a lo lejos se habia perdido en el bosque asi como kagome se habia perdido en el Pozo

**Ohhh pero que les Haya gustado y Dejen Revieeww y Tambien diganme si quieren que lo Continue Bueno Hasta Pronto**

**Ahh y Tambien A mi queridoslectores de Moolithg Love pues me eh tardado por que mi computadora fue Cruelmente Formateada ya queNecesitaba una nueva tarjeta de memoria y pues pense que habia salvado mi 3er cap pero en Fin de nuevo lo hice y lo subire ahora si este lunes Bueno Bye cuidense muucho**


	2. Fuego en el Fuego

**Fuego en el Fuego **

Por Kagome Artemis

En un pequeño cuarto rosado se encontraba una joven mujer que lloraba silenciosamente , sentada en el piso recargada junto ala cama , kagome veía las fotos de todos a nadie volvería a ver de sus amigos y mucho menos de su querido niño orgulloso , cada lagrima era amarga cada sollozo desgarraba su garganta hasta partirlo en añicos , jamás en su corta vida había llorado de esa manera tan doliente , quejumbrosa y desolada y a pesar de que repetidas veces que secaba sus lagrimas estas volvían a salir sin previo aviso , sin poderlas contener y mucho menos tratarlas de esconder

Kagome: fue un dulce sueño

Apenas en la dulce cara de la miko se dibujaba una sonrisa , si ,había compartido con inuyasha todo su amor tanto hasta entregársele a el , en cuerpo y alma tanto que el era el dueño de su existencia . Con las luces apagadas y una Veladora prendida , kagome Acariciaba con sutileza y cariño el rosario de su amado , aun su aroma del hanyou seguía ahí , cerro los ojos por un momento y si , la imagen de el estaba intacta como si no hubiese pasado nada , pero que seria muy duro y agobiante de borrar , Había pasado Ya un Mes sin noticia de el y en ese mes , solo dos semanas fue ala escuela no estaba de humor si no que se encontraba en una depresión que seguramente a duras penas saldría de ahí , pero con ayuda de su familia , jamás por su mente paso la idea de quitare la vida , todavía recordaba el primer día que llego después de lo sucedido , Entro ala casa , su familia la recibió con gozo y algarabía hasta hubo una pequeña reunión con sus amigos ya que su madre los había llamado pero para kagome le era muy difícil mantener siempre una sonrisa , lucia demacrada y casi sin ninguna expresión de gozo o felicidad ya que apenas la herida estaba abierta y el desconsuelo de todo esto llegaba hasta sus entrañas pues le habían quitado a Su Inuyasha

Kagome: deseo con todo mi corazón que el sea feliz

Dijo eso con voz entrecortada mientras miraba las pocas estrellas que eran testigos de un corazón dolido y decepcionado , kagome ya tenia un poco de mas fortaleza sabia muy bien que si inuyasha la vería así la regañaría , ella debía ser fuerte con los demás al menos no quería la lastima de todos y mucho menos de sus amigos

**Epoca Antigua...**

Después de aquella huida inesperada de kagome , inuyasha estaba confundido después de lo que paso tenia ya una respuesta a lo que quería en realidad , Quiso estar solo para poder pensar mejor las cosas ya que de el dependían varias situaciones que podrían afectar a sus seres queridos , pero su compromiso con su antiguo pasado seguía ahí latente tan fuerte que quizás lo haría tan miserable e infeliz , mientras que sus amigos apoyaban en todo al hanyou hasta shippo que estaba un poco resentido por la partida de su mejor amiga , mientras que sango y miroku no esperaron desde el primer momento en dar todo su apoyo , sin juzgarlo y mucho menos hacerle una sugerencia sabían muy bien el monje , la exterminadora y el zorrito que inuyasha tomaría la mejor decisión

Mientras inuyasha caminaba tranquilo por un oscuro bosque , donde apenas los rayos del sol llegaban y el suave viento murmuraba sobre las pequeñas orejitas de perro de el , unas serpientes caza almas lo rodearon , y el sutil aroma de hierbas medicinales llegaba a sus sentidos , entonces se detuvo sabia bien quien era y ahora tendría todo el derecho aquella persona de exigir una respuesta

Kikyo: Ya es tiempo inuyasha

Inuyasha: kikyo...

Sumido en sus pensamientos había aparecido ella quien ahora lucia como siempre fría sin sentimiento alguno , con aquella mirada que no tenia impresión , tan vacía tan hueca , si , como alma en pena que era kikyo seguía aferrada a estar por siempre alado del hanyou que la había cautivado

Kikyo: Acaso estas vacilando

Inuyasha se encontraba de espaldas con ella , debía enfrentarla , tenia algo de temor pues su corazón ahora estaba perturbado , algo que la experimentada sacerdotisa supuso , el hecho de que ella fuera un cadáver viviente no implicaba que fuera ingenua al no saber cómo los seres humanos se comportaban aun tenia parvos recuerdos de ello cuando ella tenia un lugar en este mundo

La situación de ponía con cada segundo mas critica , las ramas de los árboles se abalanzaban unos sobre otros como si ellos tan estuvieran exaltados por la revelación tan esperada de las emociones de inuyasha, mientras que las aves cantaban en forma suave y delicada para no hacer tan incomodo aquel silencio entre dos almas perdidas, cuando de pronto la voz sumisa pero firme se hacia presente

Inuyasha: Discúlpame…

En eso el hanyou que mantenía su cabeza baja , la alzo de repente , su mirada lucia radiante y un fulgor muy diferente al que kikyo estaba acostumbrada cuando este la veía , casi al instante de aquella palabra los ojos de kikyo también cambiaron ya no se mostraban indiferentes después de todo aun quedaba un pequeña chispa de sorpresa y talvez desconcierto

Kikyo se quedo pensativa y comenzó de nuevo a meditar como ya esta su costumbre …

Kikyo: (pensamientos) ¿Por que no me sorprende? ¿Acaso esto ya lo sabia ? era obvio que algo así sucedería después de todo aquella mujer demostró tener mas corazón que yo , ya que prefirió que el fuera feliz aun sin que estuviera a su lado

Inuyasha : Yo no quiero herirte esa nunca fue mi intención ambos sabemos por lo que sufrimos pero tu y yo no somos tal para cual así que

Kikyo: No hace falta tu excusas solo bastaba con que dijeras que no vendrías conmigo ,

Inuyasha: pero…

Kikyo: VETE INUYASHA, yo no quiero sentir tu lastima eso me repugna

La expresión de kikyo lucia resentida , inuyasha se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de la sacerdotisa mientras que ella sentía unos enormes deseos de preparar su arco , sacar una flecha y repetir la historia de hace 51 años, aun así el hanyou supo que mejor era retirarse de ahí ,era lo mas correcto y con la perla en sus manos la moneda seguía en el aire , cuando inuyasha se había retirado unas lagrimas se asomaron por el pálido rostro de la solitaria sacerdotisa

Kikyo: Por que estoy llorando… por que? se suponía que yo carezco de esos sentimientos

Así que mejor kikyo siguió caminando y decidió recargarse en un árbol para descansar , en eso puso su mano en su pecho cuando algo asombroso sucedió , aun latía su corazón pero Por que , entre sus pensamientos se dijo así misma que seguramente era un viejo recuerdo de ello , cuando ella respiraba y podía sentir el aire que pasaba por sus pulmones o cuando se sonrojaba y podía sentir como se alborotaba su corazón , miro al cielo mientras sus únicas compañeras las serpientes caza almas la rodeaban todavía algunas insolentes gotitas de agua salada que salían de los ojos de la miko doliente

Kikyo: el tiempo para nosotros los muertos se detuvo por ello siempre estamos atados al un mismo sentimiento justo cuando estábamos en la penumbra de nuestra muerte

Pero otras sensaciones salían al descubierto ya que ahora se sentía aterrada e insegura ya que si decidía estar en este mundo cuanto tiempo vagaría , para ella su ciclo estaba detenido y si decía partir al otro mundo ¿que? No tenia la mas mínima idea de cómo era descansar en paz o estar siempre en la eterna oscuridad

**En la época Actual:**

Kagome bajo de las escaleras con un inusual lento caminar apenas si tenia fuerzas y sus ojos por fin estaban cansados de tanto derramar cristales salados , su familia esta muy preocupada por ella pero no la cuestionaron en ningún solo momento ya no que querían que sufriera pero al parecer eso era inevitable

Kagome: mama, saldré un rato a caminar si

Mama de k: Si hija descuida , mira yo en media hora saldré con el abuelo y souta para ir con unos amigos no quieres venir

Kagome: No Gracias , prefiero caminar

Mama de K: Esta bien llegaremos mañana recuerda que tienes todo nuestro apoyo

Kagome: si siempre lo tengo en mente

Entonces tomo su chaqueta y salio de la casa , el cielo estaba nublado al parecer también se sentía igual que la joven , ya era algo tarde y kagome solo caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo , cuando de pronto sintió que se acercaba amenazadoramente un aguacero a kagome no le importo , ni si quiera hizo el intento por cubrirse eso ni la molestaba así que vio un banco y decidió sentarse de nuevo unas lagrimas galopaban su rostro estaba deshecha y al parecer también el cielo hacia lo mismo con un unísono de su lluvia

Estaba abatida no quería aceptar la muerte de inuyasha ya que kikyo siempre le había recalcado que se lo llevaría al mismísimo infierno , entonces puso sus manos sobre sus ojos y de nueva cuenta empezó a llorar ahora ya no eran sollozos que salían de su garganta toda quebrantada si no era casi gritos de desesperación , siempre tuvo la idea de que si el no estaba a su lado se conformaba con verlo vivo en este mundo que supiera cuan la vida bella es

Kagome: TONTO INUYASHA… COMO TE DETESTO!

Pero al decir esas palabras sus sentidos palpitaron que fue eso se preguntaba acaso la perla de shikon solo esas sensaciones las tenia cuando la perla de cuatro almas estaba cerca , kagome se paro inmediatamente y volteo por todos lados , en eso de nuevo comenzó a sentirla no podía estar equivocada era la perla , cuando supo mas o menos la dirección , se dejo llevar por sus sentidos y corrió para encontrarla , conforme cada vez mas corría sentía la energía mas fuerte hasta que aquella presencia la había guiado sin darse cuenta hasta su casa frente el goshinboku aquel árbol del tiempo y que había sido testigo de dos fases de vida muy diferentes tanto como la de kikyo como la de Kagome

Los recuerdos de kagome comenzaron a aparecer uno en uno para ella era especial ese árbol ya que significaba mucho fue ahí donde conoció a su Inuyasha , despertándolo de aquel sueño eterno , y todos los momentos donde lo vio reír , enojarse Y curando todas sus heridas amorosamente

InuYasha: Kagome…

Su corazón se estremeció al escuchar su voz , su boca se quedo entre abierta , no era posible pero aun con el shock que tenia volteo y era el su amado inuyasha que estaba en frente de ella sin importar que la lluvia también a el lo mojara era el mirándola con mucha ternura y sinceridad

Kagome: INUYASHA!

**Fuego en el fuego son tus ojos dentro de mí  
cuando te veo sé que entiendo todo de tí  
**

No espero ni un segundo mas se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo tan fuerte mientras que inuyasha también le había correspondido , pero kagome por lo impulsiva que era lo golpeo varias veces en su pecho reclamándole por que no había ido por ella que cruel había sido

Inuyasha: Mi niña…

**¿qué es lo que quieres tu de mí?  
¿qué es lo que buscas tú en mí?**

Ahora lloraba kagome desconsolada en el pecho de el como una niña pequeña mientras que inuyasha estaba conmovido por ella así que tomo las muñecas de kagome para detenerla y tratar de callar sus gritos ahogados con un largo y apasionado beso , por fin todo era silencio mientras ella ya no lloraba por desconsuelo si no por emoción lo tenia a su lado, cualquier sentimiento que rompiera su corazón no existía ahora era purificado nada mas con amor mientras que el para sentirse vivo nuevamente tenia que sentir los labios suaves y carnosos de su mujer ; Cuando terminaron el beso ambos se abrazaron nuevamente e inuyasha ocultaba su rostro el en cabello de ella como extrañaba su aroma tan fresco como una bella flor .

**dejas tu huella en mi corazón,  
yo te siento así.  
**

Por ahora no necesitaban palabras ya que con solo los latidos de sus corazones se transmitían lo mucho que se amaban que uno no podía vivir sin el otro , que su encuentro no había sido solo una coincidencia o un karma no completado eso no , kagome lo miro con aquella mirada tan especial y alegre ; Pero lo arrebatos de inuyasha hizo que levantara a kagome y la cargara , entrelazando sus brazos debajo de los glúteos de ella ,mientras que ella lo abrazaba y se aferraba el ,inuyasha se dirigió ala casa subió las escaleras con gran facilidad y ala vez que se comía a besos a kagome , sus lenguas jugaban y compartían sus mieles

**  
Quiero morirme, en tus labios desvanecer,  
quiero sentirte cuando tu pecho se va a encender**

Cuando llegaron al cuarto rosado , inuyasha la bajo de forma sutil pero De nueva cuenta como la primera vez kagome tenia la iniciativa asi que condujo la mano de inuyasha hasta su pecho para que el sintiera su calor , mientras que ella sentia que sus dos monumentos comenzaban a vibrar , que era ese embrujo que tenia , no se comportaba como la niña timida e inocente , no , ahora se comportaba como toda una mujer , aunque los ojos del muchacho ya comenzaban a brillar con todos sus fuegos naturales y sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo escarlata que daba gusto de observar .

**como dos pequeños volcanes,  
quiero sentirlos en mis manos;**

Inuyasha intento hablar , pero su lengua no le obedecia , lo que a kagome le parecio muy divertido . pero sin poder hablar los tiernos besos repetitivos eran suficientes para demostrar lo mucho que la necesitaba , inuyasha la rodeo entre sus brazos que eran tan maduros y fuertes , mientras un estremecimiento provenia del cuerpo del hanyou pero su vestiimenta ya no podia ocultar el maximo objeto de placer para una mujer que se adivinaba sumamente exitado. Kagome sin querer se habia dado cuenta de ello se sentia inflamada de pasion pero era incapaz de nueva cuenta tomar la iniciativa .

**  
donde tu instinto se une al mío, encontrarnos allí...  
y las almas se unirán.**

Peroel joven se inclino hacia ella se quito lentamente el haori queria tortularla haciendo las cosas un poco mas lentas ,la miko miraba facinada el gran pecho de su amado que tenia algunas cicatrices de todas la batallas pero tan atletico tan deseable que se dio el gusto de hacerle caricias con sus manos de forma circular pero inuyasha separo su brazos ahora le tocaba a el mirar el cuerpo de su mujer

Inuyasha : Eres mia y de nadie mas

**  
La noche es casi perfecta, disfrutaremos la vida en los dos  
porque estamos buscando amor y el no espera.**

Kagome radiaba de felicidad siempre quiso escuchar esas palabras de su adorado orejas de perro pero el estaba muy entretenido y quizas desesperado desabrochando cada uno de los botones de la chaqueta de la joven cuando la dejo simplemente con su sosten pudo ver el pequeño vientre de ella tan torneado y algo estrecho pero como un niño culpable tenia nerviosismo por quitarle la prenda que desataria los atributos de su mujer pero aun asi lo hizo , las caricas fueron mutuas pero el hanyou mordisqueaba cada centimetro de su piel

Kagome : Inu...Yasha

Inuyasha se sentia dichoso de que kagome volviera a susurrar su nombre con una voz tan callada pero algo firme hicieran que sus instintos del hombre mitad bestia se desataran , mientra el lamia la parte central de su vientre kagome se recargo en la cabezera de su cama para inclinarse un poco y mordisquear de manera suave las orejitas de inuyasha

**  
Es la emoción más directa que hay  
mas, no será infinita porque  
somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
estamos quemándonos.**

Pero las firmes garras del hanyou rasgaron de forma brusca la falda que no se nego en ningun instante de ceder para que el hanyou siguiera con la expedicion de acaciciar sus muslos ue provocaban unos cosquilleos que confortban a kagome que produciera que pequeñas risitas salieran de su dulce y apetecible boca

**  
Fuego en el fuego, esta pasión, la tuya y la mia;  
es casi un juego ya, mezcla de música y fantasía.**

Pero inuyasha se repuso de aquella posicion en las que estaba aora jugueteaba con los pechos de kagome mientras que de nueva cuenta las manos del hanyou solo les faltaba algo por desapartar aquel trozo de tela que cubria el templo el amor de su amada , pero se detuvo por un instante pero al no encontrar niguna resistencia su mano penetro por debajo del encaje

Kagome : Oh , Inuyasha !...

**Hace subir las emociones, todas las sensaciones;  
sube hasta el Sol y, que por tu piel, lo más dulce que hay  
y las almas se unirán.**

Al sentir el toque de sus dedos dentro de ella ya no habia nada en que pensar , y la decision fue tomada por encima del jucio y la razon , un intolerable bochorno recorrio todo el cuerpo de kagome y sus muslos se separon ampliamente ,dejadno en libertad la mano traviesa del hanyou , lo que el aprovecho para jalar aquella tela hasta porfin despojarla de ellas , por lo que el camino quedaba abierto y anhelante

**  
La noche es casi perfecta, disfrutaremos la vida en los dos  
porque estamos buscando amor y el no espera.  
**

Llena de deseo se recosto en la cama para porfin ser uno unir sus alama y quizas algo mas enotces inuyahsa se lanoz pero despacio para localizar el templo secreto de kagome , asi empezaria a enseñarle nuevamente "El arte del amor" y poco a poco la cabeza de aquel enorme instrumento de inuyasha se instalo en aquel tunel que aparentemente no podia alojarlo , entonces empujo con fuerza y kagome sentia un placer convinado con dolor apesr de ser su segunda vez ta especial que no podia tener palabras para describirlo , pues era como si la partiera en dos a medida que ese prodigioso miembro la penetrara , inuyasha la beso mientras hacia el acto y kagome respodio a su beso con gran fervor

**Es la emoción más directa que hay  
mas, no será infinita porque  
somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
estamos quemándonos.**

Kagome lo abrazaba muy fuerte casi hasta rasguñarlo , sus fluidos corporales se mezclaban ,y sus corazones latian al mismo tiempo freneticamente

Inuyasha: Te amo

Kagome: Y yo a ti

En un momento pronto empezaria los embates del vigoroso joven quien no perdio tiempo alguno en preparativos y lanzo a la dificil empresa con renovada pasion y mayor confianza , por que inmediatemetne kagome sintio la descarga electrica que se espercia por toda su parte casi hasta llegar a su vientre , de momento los movimientos de inuyasha causaban una enorme excitacion en ambos , tanto que en eso momentos alcanzarin el climaz del placer, seguramente provocado por la gran presion que se ejercia sobre su miembro , lo que hizo que el flujo se proyectara con gran impetu, inundando las entrañas de la joven como un rio ardiente

**  
Abrazado a tí llenaré mi piel de tu calor latino,  
yo te sentiré, así te sentiré.  
La historia es esta...**

Del orgasmo que se le presentaba inuyasha mordio su labios dejando ver los dos grandes colmillos como un animal en celo . kagome ya tambien no lo soportaba esta estaba en pleno extasis casi que sus gemidos subian de tono , asi que habian entrado en un verdadero trance de placer, al levantar la cabeza sus ojos se entrecerraron como mirando al interior mientras que su tributo se espacia dentro de kagome , y la mezcla de sus jugos con los de su amada lubricaban perfectamente el estecho pasaje .

Sus cuerpos se hicieron uno solo y sus miradas tambien se confundieron en un extasis compartido, en aquellos mmentos kagome se sentia enloquecida de placer , sintiendo que en cada movimiento el llegaba al centro de su vitalidad y entonces ella gemia y gritaba sin querer v, perdida en un verdadero eclipse de conciencia , pues era lo mismo un instante que la eternidad .

Kagome : Ahhh Inu ... Yasha

Entonces kagome abrio los ojos y se encontro con el brillos de los ojos de inuyasha mintras que su miembro se ponia duro como el acero , por lo que ella entendio que estaba al borde del climax por segunda vez

**La noche es casi perfecta asi, disfrutaremos la vida los dos  
somos fuego en el fuego y ya  
estamos quemándonos.**

Asi fue, y entonces el dulce joven , ahora ya vencido por el esfuerzo al igual de que kagome cayo en sus brazos , mientras que ella tabien estba a desplomandoce con el , sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas pero uno con el otro encontraron sus miradas y se sonrieron , asi permanecieron entrelazados , sin aliento y sin conciencia de otra cosa que no fueran sus cuerpo y la humedad de placer que los cubria , sobre todo en aquellas partes con que los habia bendecido la naturaleza y donde toda la alegria de la vida ahora se concentraba

**  
Somos fuego en el fuego hoy.  
Somos fuego en el fuego hoy.**

Cuando se hubo disipado aquel trance compartido, el muchacho fue retirando su delicioso instrumento, pero aun asi comenzaron a besarse con ternura , mostrandose mutuamente alegria y amor por todo lo que habia ocurrido en aquella intimidad

Kagome: Así siempre quiero estar contigo

Inuyasha: si yo igual

Ambos se acomodaron y se pusieron debajo de las cobijas , inuyasha abrazo protectoramente a su amada , sin que se dieran cuenta era ya la media noche , la luna llena resplandecia mas a todo lo que daba , si miraron un rato mas era bello ver unos ojos color ámbar y otro ojos color cafés , kagome se acurruco en su pecho y se quedo dormida , el hanyou volvió a besar la frente de la chica y también se quedo dormido mientras que el pensaba que ahora si , nadie los iba a separar pero Aun tenían ambos un asunto pendiente que era importante la suerte de la perla que

seguía en el aire

**Este Fic Continuara…**

**Hola chicos como ven este sera un mini fic todavía falta un capitulo , jeje se que me tarde ya que este fic lo hize me parece que en enero , mil perdones pero cuando vi los bonitos revieews que me mandaron pues me di ala tarea de Continuarlo jejej espero que este Lemon les haya gustado, saben es la primera vez que hago un lemon asi de largo , como sea el siguiente capitulo es el final y espero tambien en este cap dejen sus comentarios sean buenos o malos de cualquier tipo , cuídense muucho y mis agradecimientos a: **

**'HoTaRu' -Hades' Daugther-****, YAGAMI ICE, Galateacb,alma, ****IrIs-OdY****, Kamui-chan , special , ... , ****Ghia-Hikari****, Saya , ****Miry****serena tsukino chiba****, Rox-san , Yuko , Tsuki-ummi kaze , ****thesesshogroupie****, Kagome-pretty , YamiArelissKaiba **


End file.
